


Erreur

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Evil Plan, Foe Yay, Paranoia, drama queen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Error 404 met le boxon. Google est persuadé que c'est encore un plan machiavélique de Duck Duck Go !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erreur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimichan66](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mimichan66).



Assis derrière son bureau, les doigts entrecroisés devant lui, DuckDuckGo avait des allures de démon. Très sévère, il dévisageait son interlocuteur comme pour jauger sa valeur.  
En effet, il essayait de déterminer si l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui valait la peine de lui donner du temps.  
« Bien, » finit-il par dire sur un ton doucereux, « J'ai cru comprendre que dans le milieu, vous avez quelques réputations. Je suis à la recherche d'une personne talentueuse...et discrète. Je ne souhaite pas que mon nom soit cité si l'affaire venait à être découverte. »  
\- Je suis votre homme !, déclara l'autre avec un mince sourire sur son visage de fouine.  
L'expression de Duck s'assombrit ; son regard bleu, qui ressortait étonnamment parmi ses traits, était glacé, et ses pommettes hautes mettaient en exergue la sécheresse de son expression, malgré le petit côté humoristique de son nœud papillon.  
\- Je déteste les gens qui se vantent.

 

Quelques heures après cette discussion, Google débarqua dans le bureau de Duck, échevelé et débraillé. Sa cravate rouge pendait, desserrée, sur sa chemise froissée sortie de son pantalon ; ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre épouvantable comme s'il avait essayé d'en arracher des poignées.  
\- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui l'a engagé !  
Il jeta sa cravate à la figure du PDG, qui se leva. Soudain deux vigiles sortis de nulle part agrippèrent le jeune homme, l'air menaçant. Duck fit un signe de la main et ils le relâchèrent, très obéissants. Google se dégagea vivement et lissa la manche de sa veste verte.  
\- Tes chiens sont toujours aussi agressifs.  
\- Ils commencent à te connaître, se moqua DuckDuckGo.  
Google grimaça et le pointa du doigt.  
\- Je te conseille de contacter tes avocats.  
\- Je n'en ai qu'un. Mes vigiles t'auraient blessé ?  
Le jeune homme serra les dents, vexé.  
\- Je ne parle pas de ça !  
Duck haussa un sourcil narquois.  
\- Je suis désolé, pourrais-tu être plus précis ?  
\- Error 404 !, s'écria Google. C'est toi qui l'a engagé !  
\- Nullement.  
\- Foutu menteur !  
Duck tourna lentement son écran d'ordinateur.  
\- Tu veux scruter mes opérations bancaires ? Je n'ai rien à cacher, regarde. Aucune dépense irrégulière. Fais venir tes comptable, passe tous mes frais au peigne fin, je n'ai engagé personne. A moins que je l'ai payé avec mon compte personnel. Tu veux y jeter un œil ? Je suis blanc comme neige...enfin, façon de parler, bien évidemment...  
Google lui jeta un regard vide assorti d'un rictus dégoûté ; Duck était afro-américain, et c'était un autre argument pour que Google ne l'apprécie guère, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais en public.

 

Wikipédia servit à Google sa sixième tasse de thé.  
\- Apparemment, tout le monde a souffert. Error 404 s'amuse, c'est tout. Il n'a jamais eu besoin d'être payé pour agir...  
\- Je suis sûr que c'est lui, gronda le jeune homme en levant sa tasse à ses lèvres, la main tremblante.  
Wiki retînt sa tasse au moment où elle allait se renverser.  
\- DuckDuckGo t'obsède beaucoup trop. Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas quelques vacances ? On pourrait partir ensemble, proposa Wiki. Le temps que ça se calme.  
\- Tu as raison, soupira Google. Je crois que je me suis peut-être monté le bourrichon tout seul...

 

Error 404 regarda en arrière pour vérifier qu'on ne le suivait pas, et s'engagea dans une petite ruelle. Dans la partie la plus obscure, il aperçut une silhouette.  
\- Vous avez l'argent ?, demanda-t-il.  
L'inconnu lui tendit une mallette. Mais au moment où Error allait s'en saisir, l'autre l'écarta.  
\- Hey !, protesta le hacker. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
Avec un sourire en coin dissimulé dans l'ombre d'un chapeau à large bord, l'inconnu ouvrit la mallette, qui était rempli de liasses de billets retenues par de gros élastiques roses.  
\- Quatre-cents cinquante millions de dollars cash, c'est bien ce qui était convenu à la base par notre ami commun, n'est-ce pas Mister Error ?, déclara la voix chuchotante de l'énigmatique personnage.  
\- C'est ça, lança avidement le pirate informatique, les yeux brillants de la flamme de l'avidité.  
L'autre lui tendit à nouveau l'argent et Error s'en empara vivement.  
\- Vous vous y êtes mis à plusieurs pour payer, c'est ça, demanda-t-il, mi-moqueur, mi curieux.  
\- Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que vous ignoriez qui je suis, et qui sont les éminents et très riches partenaires de notre ami, Mister DuckDuckGo, susurra l'autre.  
Error déglutit.  
\- Bah, je m'en fous. Du moment que j'ai le pognon, ça roule pour moi.  
Il tourna les talons.  
De son côté, Twitter eut un petit rire désabusé en fixant le dos d'Error jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin d'une rue.

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers "Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus" est mon invention, bien que ce basant sur des noms de sociétés déjà existantes.  
> Je ne touche pas d'argent pour faire la promotion de ces sociétés XD  
> Et cet univers étant ma "création", j'aimerais être prévenue si des fanworks sont faits dessus ^^  
> Merci, et bonne lecture.


End file.
